Makeout Tactics
by pyxislynx
Summary: KAKASAKU The first time was an accident, and it was unexpected.
1. First

**TITLE: **Makeout Tactics

**PAIRING:** kakashiXsakura

**TIMELINE/SPOILERS:** Shippuuden. Timeline not relevant to the story, though. (again)

**WARNINGS:** ... contains kisses? XD

**DISCLAIMER:** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all related characters, etc etc etc.

**Last Edited:** April 20, 2009

* * *

**Chapter 01 - Accident**

**

* * *

.  
**

The first time was an accident, and it was unexpected.

"Aa, Naruto, you spar with Sai first."

"Yosh! This won't take too long!"

"It seems all that ramen for breakfast had muddled your brain, dickless, to the point that you think you could win against me."

Sakura frowned visibly. She didn't know which she should be frowning at— Naruto and Sai bickering while using such profane names or Kakashi not planning on sparring with her. In the end she settled on conking Naruto and Sai before settling down on the grass with Kakashi. She knew that he had just come back the night before from a mission, and it was still apparent that he needed some more rest.

"Ne, Kakashi," Sakura said, grinning. "Age finally getting to you, huh? You used to take on us three even after a mission."

The jounin lying beside her didn't respond at all, and judging by his relaxed state, it was safe to say that he had fallen asleep on her.

The nerve.

"You really should learn to listen to me, you idiot." Sakura muttered, raising a fisted hand above Kakashi's head.

Alas, Sakura was a good medic, and good medics don't beat up their patients who should be resting. So instead, Sakura contented herself with just imagining she had punched the man's head to the ground.

Sakura was inwardly laughing when she realized that something was up, and when she looked back down at Kakashi, her grin increased drastically. The jounin was definitely still tired from his last mission, and he was shamefully unguarded and relaxed lying beside her, sound asleep.

Slowly, she leaned down closer to his face, making sure one last time if he was really fast asleep. His breathing remained deep and even, his flak vest rising slowly before sinking back down.

Satisfied, she leaned further down, her fingers poised readily above the thin cloth. In one swoop, one of Konoha's mysteries would be solved, and she would be the first among her teammates to witness it first-hand.

But just as her fingers skimmed his face, the jounin sat up in caution, his face bumping rather painfully on Sakura's. It had been a split-second contact, and Sakura had only thought of them accidentally kissing long after the pain on her nose had gone.

_'Meh, it's nothing.'_

_

* * *

_

: to be continued :

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yes, it's short. No, it's not over yet. This is supposed to be just a short one-shot, but the second to the last scene was more than the length of the first three, so I had to expand the others. XD

As always, comments, reactions, and bursts of fangirling squee are most welcome :D


	2. Second

**TITLE: **Makeout Tactics

**PAIRING:** kakashiXsakura

**TIMELINE/SPOILERS:** Shippuuden. Timeline not relevant to the story, though. (again)

**WARNINGS:** ... contains kisses? XD

**DISCLAIMER:** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all related characters, etc etc etc.

**Last Edited:** April 20, 2009

* * *

**Chapter 02 - Thanks**

**

* * *

.  
**

The second time was a gift, a thank you.

Sakura was a brave person, and even in the face of the most dangerous criminals, she never cowered in fear, or shouted in terror. She only clenched her teeth, balanced her stance, and gathered chakra in her hands and feet.

She was also mostly calm and collected during missions, silently observing her environment and the enemy before making any moves. She rarely lost her temper, very much unlike Naruto, and would rather think on a lot of possibilities in attacking rather than charging head-on like her blonde teammate.

However, a battle against one of the world's most disgusting creature was always a loss for her.

"Iyaaaaaaaa!"

The blasted insect went flying above her head once more, and she screamed bloody murder and ran around her office, shrieking, jumping, and ducking, causing quite a mess as she bumped on her desk and sent folders, papers, books, and medical paraphernalia flying everywhere.

She could easily crush the insect with her hands, chakra-infused or not, but she could not and _would_ not dare touch the accursed insect. She couldn't leave her office, much to her chagrin, and let the insect possibly escape and go in a rampage inside the supposedly clean hospital.

_'Oh shit oh shit oh shit please let it fall dead, please let it fall dead—'_

Sakura shrieked in terror once more as the cockroach flew over her head, as if taunting her, and she nearly fainted when she felt its scratchy body touch her hand briefly. She now greatly regretted opening the windows so the hospital could save some electricity when she didn't use the air-conditioner.

Just when she thought she was trapped inside forever, the door to her office opened and Kakashi entered the small room, his eyes wide in bewilderment. After a barrage of shrieks to his ear and tight grip at the back of his flak vest, Kakashi finally sent a kunai lying to the pest and effectively killed it.

Sakura nearly sank on the floor as relief washed through her body.

"Kakashi," She breathed, giving the man a tired grin. "Thanks for that."

Kakashi grinned back at Sakura, his visible eye creasing.

"Then the medical check-up is off?"

"Unfortunately, no." Sakura replied, straitening up and going back to her usual composed self. "And replace that book where your kunai dug through. I don't want cockroach innards on my things."

Kakashi only looked back at her dolefully, his shoulders hunching once more. Grinning, Sakura pecked the man on his cloth-covered cheek before pushing him to the examination bed at the side of the room.

"No use giving me the puppy-eye, Kakashi. Pakkun must have gotten it from you, that poor dog."

* * *

: to be continued :

* * *

**Author's Notes:** As always, comments, reactions, and bursts of fangirling squee are most welcome :D


	3. Third

**TITLE: **Makeout Tactics

**PAIRING:** kakashiXsakura

**TIMELINE/SPOILERS:** Shippuuden. Timeline not relevant to the story, though. (again)

**WARNINGS:** ... contains kisses? XD

**DISCLAIMER:** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all related characters, etc etc etc.

**Last Edited:** April 20, 2009

* * *

**Chapter 03 - Necessity**

**

* * *

.  
**

The third time was necessary, and it was, once again, unexpected.

Team 7 was now mostly sent on B and A-rank missions, and their current one at Mist had them setting out to kill a notorious gang boss who had terrorized several villages near their headquarters. While Naruto provided the main distraction by attacking the front guards, Sai had gone and infiltrated the base from the west side. Kakashi took on the eastern entrance, and since he was already running high on a fever, Sakura was forced to assist him as a medic instead of taking on the southern entrance.

Sakura inwardly frowned. The eastern entrance was fronted by a river, which made it difficult to unbalance an enemy from a distance, and then of course there's the problem of Kakashi pushing himself to exhaustion.

"Kakashi!" Sakura said through gritted teeth. "I swear I'm going to maim you if you use _'that'_!"

Unfortunately, Kakashi chose to play deaf and lifted the headband that covered his left eye. With the Sharingan card played out, the nins fell down with relative ease— five, twelve, seventeen. But not long after, he was exhausted, and Sakura was left to finish the remaining three as Kakashi sank down the river, drowning, with no energy left to swim up.

When the last enemy nin was sent hurtling down the river via a chakra-infused fist to his solar plexus, Sakura dived in as well, thankful that Kakashi was caught at a rock below instead of being drawn away by the current.

_'Stupid Kakashi, when the hell are you going to listen to me?!'_

After a short check on the eastern entrance, Sakura bodily threw the unconscious jounin to the wooden veranda, muttering her intense disapproval while she hauled herself out of the water.

'_Honestly, why can't you look out for yourself?!'_

Part his mouth— breathe air in, then another one— pump on his chest— one, five, twelve, twenty, thirty— repeat until he regained consciousness. It took some time, and when Kakashi finally coughed out the water from his lungs, Sakura gave a short sigh of relief before berating the man for being so careless. He just grinned tiredly at her and muttered his thanks, and Sakura still scolded him. After all, he forgot to say he was sorry for not listening to her, a medic and a concerned teammate, and went and had himself drowned.

"Honestly, I don't know who's much more stubborn— Naruto, or you."

Kakashi only gave her a creased eye, and she resorted to continuing their mission before she lost her patience once more and maim the guy before her.

It was only a few hours later, when they were taking some rest after completing the mission, that she realized she had actually seen his face, and her lips had actually directly touched his, although it was more of a necessity rather than impulse or anything else.

Sakura inwardly giggled as she stole a glance at Kakashi, who was silently reading one of his porn books as they traveled back to Konoha.

_'Naruto's going to flip if I tell him I saw Kakashi's face.'_

_

* * *

_

: to be continued :

* * *

**Author's Notes:** As always, comments, reactions, and bursts of fangirling squee are most welcome :D


End file.
